<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Mudblood Heir by Nantia12</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24614062">The Mudblood Heir</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nantia12/pseuds/Nantia12'>Nantia12</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dom/sub, F/M, Obedience, Pregnancy Kink</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:34:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,936</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24614062</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nantia12/pseuds/Nantia12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco Malfoy has spent his life out of control. Even in his adult life his past seems to haunt him. Luckily, he has a very interesting person in his life, willing to give him all the control he wants.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>163</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Mudblood Heir</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sound of the heavy door closing echoed through the empty hallways. </p><p>He pinched the base of his nose, enjoying the silence. Thank Salazar, Astoria didn’t seem to be in the house. He Honestly couldn’t stand her bullshit right now.<br/>
He knew that the meeting will be a disaster.</p><p>The Ministry of magic loved to show to everyone its superiority and how it doesn’t hold grudges but it didn’t seem that it could shake its prejudices towards Death eaters. Ex death eaters to be precisely. </p><p>It was all rainbows and unicorns when he funded restoration projects or held fundraising balls but not when they had to deal with businesses.</p><p>And he really needed that license so he could start producing his potion in larger batches and sell it to customers.</p><p>But let’s be honest, who could buy a potion made from a death eater? Even if that was perfectly executed and could erase your pain.</p><p>He started uncuffing his sleeves as he was walking toward his bedroom door.</p><p>Stupid ministry. Stupid prejudices. Stupid everyone.</p><p>He twisted his doorknob and almost fell flat to his face. </p><p>Yes, Astoria wasn’t there but he wasn’t alone.</p><p>Her long, brown locks were covering her back and her ass almost completely as she was in her knees at the feet of his king size bed. He could see she was barefoot as she was waiting patiently for him to address  her.</p><p>«Granger…» he murmured.</p><p>She turned her face to the side, smiling brightly to him.</p><p>«Astoria came by the house. She said that you will have a disastrous meeting and I thought I could help.»</p><p>His stormy eyes relaxed as his heart was starting to beat normally again.</p><p>Bless Salazar, Merlin and Morgana for his wife just this once.</p><p>When he and Astoria came closer, thanks to that arranged marriage their family forced on them, they knew that they were going to be a terrible couple. Especially when it came to their sex life.</p><p>Both Draco and Astoria wanted to be in control. Neither of them were willing to give in into the other's wants and needs. </p><p>Three months later after their wedding they were already talking about getting a divorce. But divorce isn’t common to pureblood couples and they really needed each other for prestige reasons.</p><p> Astoria needed Draco’s presence next to her so she could finish her studies as a fashion designer, something that her father forbade her to do but with Draco, her father didn’t have any power over her. </p><p>And Draco really needed her for his image. He really needed to restore the Malfoy name and with Astoria on his side, he could pass as a committed husband and family guy.<br/>
But they both had needs that they had to satisfy. And Astoria was a very clever woman. And very observant. She had overheard a conversation between Lavender Brown and one of the Patil twins discussing Ron Weasley's sex preferences. A little snooping from the blonde Greengrass and she found out that the Granger-Weasley power couple had the same problem. </p><p>But reversed. </p><p>Both Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley wanted to be dominated in bed. And boy, if Astoria wanted a sub with the Weasley’s influence. </p><p>As for Draco and Hermione…</p><p> Well, the young Malfoy offspring might have had a crush for the Muggle born since Yule ball.</p><p>And the bright witch of her age might be too attracted to the former death eater.</p><p>Astoria had thrown a ball especially for achieving her goal. Making Weasley and Granger their own subs. And she had succeeded . Man, those Greengrass women.</p><p>«And how you are willing to help, little girl?» Draco saw the shiver that spread to her body.</p><p>«I have prepared a bath. The water is under stasis. It will help you relax.» Draco raised his eyebrow.</p><p>«Are you gonna join me, Granger?» Her smile got wider.</p><p>«If you please, master» Draco inhaled sharply. She knew exactly what those words caused to a specific part of his anatomy.</p><p>«On your feet.» He ordered with his voice low, using his authority tone. Hermione obeyed. She was wearing a yellow summer dress. No bra. «Undress.» </p><p>She untied the little bows that were holding her dress on her shoulders and let it fall on her feet. Her black lace underwear could do little to cover her moist center. She let it slide down her smooth legs and land on top of her dress. «Good girl. Undress me now.» </p><p>Hermione took two steps forward and started to unbutton his shirt. She has done it countless times in the past and now her fingers could slide with ease against the expensive fabric.</p><p>«They are complete fools…» she murmured between her teeth. She pushed his jacket off his shoulders and then his shirt. The smirk that appeared on his lips made her heart flutter. She unbuckled his belt and pop his pants button open. She pushed his pants and underwear down in one smooth move. She untied his shoes and helped him remove them along his socks. She smiled mischievously and looked at him in his eyes. She gave his dick one long lick from the base to his tip.</p><p>«Careful Granger…» he warned her and she could see his grey eyes darken from lust. She got up, laced her fingers with his and lead him to the bathroom.</p><p>The big, marble bathtub was filled with hot water and Draco let a sigh of pleasure as his body was diving inside. Hermione started to kneel outside of the bathtub but he pushed her hard against him and inside the water. With her back on his chest, Draco started leaving love bites across the back of her neck and her shoulders. «Do you think your colleagues at the ministry know who is giving you those marks, Granger?»</p><p>Hermione let out a long moan. «Considering how often you visit, I guess they suspect it» </p><p>They both knew that was a lie. Yes, he had visited her numerous times for reasons that had her on her knees in front of her desk or with her face glued to the charmed one side glass window and him behind her, pounding furiously into her while ordering to not make a sound as she was watching her colleagues move outside of her office but they both knew no one knew about them. Something that was bothering both of them for different reasons.</p><p>«And what you will do Granger if someone confronted about that?» he asked as his hands were slipping down on her body. Two long fingers start massaging her nipple while another one started tracing lazy circles around her clitoris, avoiding touching it. Her moans filled the bathroom as his fingers were bringing her closer and closer to bliss. «Will tell them that you let a death eater fuck your brains out? Will you tell them that you are begging to suck my cock? Will you tell them that you let the hateful Malfoy heir have the absolute control of your body?» Hermione dropped her head behind and let a shameful scream.</p><p>«Yes! Yes, oh Draco, please!» she moaned biting her lip and grab his thigh, letting her nails dig into his flesh, drawing blood. </p><p>He loved it when she begged. It made him feel powerful. Unapproachable. King of the world.</p><p>She started spasming as her orgasm was closing on her and he withdrew his hands from her body. She panted heavily but made no complains. She knew that if she was saying anything, he wasn’t willing to give her the release she craved.</p><p>«Wash me with your tits, Granger» He heard her shallow and turn to face him. Her cheeks were covered in a pink hue that made her adorable and oh, so sexy. She was sexy when she was shy. She pushed her breasts together and Draco poured some body shower on her. She started massaging his skin with her hot flesh, making Draco extra hard but in the same time relaxing him beyond belief.</p><p>He never could have thought that the golden girl would be the one to give him the control that he was craving all along.</p><p>She managed to clean his arms. When she was starting to clean his chest, little heavy pants started to come out of his mouth. Her heart so close to his made him have feelings that he shouldn’t have for the muggleborn but he honestly couldn’t help it. </p><p>She stopped when she reached his waist. She moved to grab her wand so she could cast a spell that would help her breath underwater but Draco stopped her by grabbing her and lift her with her center just above his dick. She let a small scream escape her lips and grabbed the edges of the bath. Draco moved her in a circular motion so his throbbing member was rubbing on her pink lips. Her chocolate eyes were heavy with lust and she bit her lower lip.</p><p>«Draco…» she moaned loudly as he was entering her, letting her feel every inch of him. She let out a heavy breath and grabbed his arms when he finally reached her deepest part.<br/>
«I love the way my name sounds on your lip Hermione…» he moaned as he started moving slowly in and out of her. Hermione, being already on edge from his previous ministrations were panting and moaning uncontrollably as the speed and the friction wasn’t enough for her but unwilling to ask for more without being ordered to.</p><p>«Say it.» he threatened her, his voice was low on her ear as he was pushing her head back from her hair. «Say what you want, Granger.»</p><p>«More…» she begged in the verge of tears. «I need more.»</p><p>«More of what, Granger?» he increased his speed just for her but not enough to satisfy her need.</p><p>«More of you inside me. Faster, Draco. Fuck me faster. And hard.» </p><p>In one swift motion he got up, picked her along with him making her moan with the new angle and pushed her against the wall. He trapped her hands above her head as he started slamming inside her just as she wanted. Hard and fast. Her screams were music in his ears. </p><p>«Open your eyes» he whispered in her ear, his voice heavy with lust. Hermione slowly obeyed. «I want to cum inside you» He saw the golden flakes in her eyes swirl in need. « I need to cum inside you, Hermione»</p><p>«Yes.» she moaned breathless. «Yes, Draco. I want…» a little scream of pleasure stopped her as he hit the perfect spot. «I need that too.» </p><p>His rhythm became erratic, the sound of their flesh slapping against each other filling the bathroom as their moans increased in volume. Hermione came first, her scream echoed through the walls. One, two, three more powerful thrusts and Draco followed her, moaning her name as he poured his hot load inside her. She fell exhausted on him and he carried her to the bed, dry them both with a little wandless magic and covered her with the blanket.</p><p>«I want to see you round with my heir, Granger» he said caressing her flat stomach, letting his vulnerability show. Hermione opened her eyes, her brown orbs bored into his stormy ones.</p><p>«Your very own mudblood heir?» Draco smirked.</p><p>«My very own powerful heir» Hermione just stared at him.</p><p>«You think that it’s time for your divorce?» Draco looked at her and then his gaze turned to her belly.</p><p>«Yes. Do you think you can handle me? Hermione smiled widely and pushed him down so she could kiss him on his lips.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>